Her New Life
by missingyouforever
Summary: Will at a young age was taken by her father. He abused her, and she was able to escape to HeatherFeild. With a new job and finding out that she is a guardian of the veil her life is changing fast. a bit of an au because of the adult guardians.
1. Chapter 1

As Always i don't own W.I.T.C.H. or you know any of the bands or their music or you know anything.

Will sighed as she trudged into her new school. It was an academy and going here was really going to hurt her in the long run. She was going to have to get two jobs to be able to pay the tuition and feed herself. This however was a necessary evil because going to an academy then she would not have the police onto her for a while. After all very few runaways were able to afford to go to school, let alone one that they had to pay for.

Closing her eyes she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and she flipped her assailant over her shoulders. Looking at the heap that was laying on the ground she realized who it was and gave a squeal of delight.

"Matt!"

She fell into his arms with a surprised yet happy smile on her face. She thought that she was never going to see him again. Her savior. He was the reason that she was still alive and it seemed that he had followed her to Heatherfeild. Closing her eyes she marveled at how he seemed like the brother that was always able to make her feel safe.

"Well how could I leave you Red? You're my little sister."

Will smiled as he picked her up and swung her around in a hug. He always made her feel so happy. He was the only real family that she had. Back in Fadden Hills his grandfather had been a major contributor to her survival. He had given her a job so that she could afford to feed herself.

"I figured that you didn't have a place to stay so my apartment is for two. Gramps was willing to help me out a little with the money. He was proud that I was willing to go here and told me to take care of you."

For the first time Will didn't feel cold in her thread bare jacket. She didn't feel pain from the bruises and whip marks that blanketed her back. She didn't feel the need to curl into a ball and die. She felt like maybe if she worked hard enough everything might become a distant memory.

"So I arranged it with my awesome powers that not only do we have the exact same schedule, we also have a study hall. I figured with the part time jobs that we are going to have to pick up it would be nice to you know have time for school work so we don't fail."

Will smirked at his words and grabbed his had putting it on her own head. He smiled and gave chase across the court yard. As they were rounding the corner they hit a unknown walking object causing a crash involving three bodies and the floor.

The first thing that Will noticed was laughing. She looked up to see a girl with brown hair seeing the funniest thing in her life. Will for her part was up in a millisecond; however, it seemed that somehow Matt had become entangled with a blonde girl. Will looked around next to the girl that seemed to be having a seizure there was a paper-thin Asian girl, standing next to her was a girl with glasses and braids that offered her a small wave.

"Hi I'm Irma and that girl that you just trampled is Cornelia Hale. The most popular prettiest girl in the entire world. Well that's what her parents tell her. She's the diva of this school. This is Hay Lin and Taranee."

Will smiled and helped Matt up and he just let her keep his hat. Allowing her to have a small victory.

"I'm Will and this is some strange guy that I have never met in my life. He started chasing me for no reason then pounced on that blonde girl. I think that he might be some sort of stalking pervert. Maybe we should call the cops."

"My dad's a cop."

Irma chimed in and Matt at that point was looking very flustered.

"Will! I am not a pervert and you know it. Jeesh. I'm Matt I transferred here with Will. She's like a little sister to me. So there is no way that I would grope her or stalk her. Would you do that to your sibling?"

"Well Matt this isn't a question of you hitting on Will,"

"Matt this is a question of you hitting on Corny."

Instantly Irma beamed when she realized that the new girl had used her favorite nick name for Cornelia. She was also struck with the realization that Will had played along with one of her jokes. Instantly she liked this girl. She realized that this girl seemed to be the only person in the world that could keep up with her.

"Oh god no it's the end of the world Will found another."

Matt said as he leaned against the locker.

"My sentiments exactly."

At that everyone began to laugh. Hay Lin was quick to smile and start laughing with the group while Taranee noticed that even though Will was being sociable she was also leaning toward the outside of the group just like she would. Smiling she walked over to the other girl.

"So what class do you have first?"

"Mr. Collins…..world history. Great just great. Sounds so exciting."

Taranee and Irma smiled while Hay Lin deflated for a moment and Cornelia sighed in relief.

"You have first period with me. Come on we can go there together. The bell is about to ring anyway. Irma come on. If you guys have A lunch you can eat lunch with us as well."

Will smiled as she walked to class listening to Irma's impression of Mr. Collins. When they reached the classroom Will walked in and smiled when she sat in-between Irma and Matt. She watched as Taranee , who was sitting in front of her, took notes throughout the period and instantly thanked what ever gods there were that she had somewhat met this girl and if she played her cards right would befriend this genius.

Will went through two more periods, Matt remaining faithfully at her side. Biology which she shared with Cornelia and Hay Lin, and Gym which she had with all of the girls.

After the bell rang the girls waited for Will at the exit of the locker room.

"So Will we are going to eat outside today."

Hay Lin said happily as she bounded over to give Will a hug even though she had only known the girl for a day. Matt met them and they all started walking to the table.

"We are going to go get the slop. You guys coming?"

Irma asked looking at Will and Matt who both seemed to be walking over to their lockers.

"We'll meet you at the table. We aren't big on school food."

Matt said and they shrugged and walked quickly to make sure that they were going to actually have time to eat and not spend the entire time in line. When the others were out of sighed Will smiled as she pulled out a guitar. This was how she survived on the streets. Matt was great so was she and both of them could sing.

Matt would get them gigs and all Will had to do was work at her other job and they would survive. Between the three income sources Will could see them making it though school. All they had to do was make it through school.

"You think that they will be able to put up with our playing? Or should we not and just pretend to be normal?"

"Matt I have gone through three periods with no music how can you deprive me any longer. Come one we both know that they'll love it. You want me to sing or would you like to?"

"I think that we should go through the usual covers. You know Skillet, Nine days, and maybe a little Mayday Parade today. What do you think Matt?"

"Well I think that we should play some Maroon 5 if you're planning on doing" Absolutely Story Of a Girl". Because that song just isn't complete without, "She Will Be Loved."

Will nodded and pulled out her acoustic and put in her amp. It really was a nice guitar. Matt's grandfather had given it to her on her birthday a year ago. That was also the day that she had come to them because she was beat to the point that she couldn't get up let alone walk.

She had crawled from the alley in which he had beat her and told them everything. They had let her come to them every day after that. When she was beaten they would stitch her up. The old man had even bought her the train ticket down here so that she could come down and escape the abuse.

They were on "Whisper In The Dark," when the others got there. At first they could only stare at them then Irma smiled at them and ate in silence listening to Matt's voice and Will's acoustic. Cornelia was shocked and at first she really wondered but then she realized how lucky they were to have music at the table. Taranee and Hay Lin were both staring in awe.

Once they finished that song they looked up and smiled at the others.

"Hey Will sing one for us."

Irma said and Will smiled and nodded at Matt. She handed him the acoustic and they stared at each other realizing that they hadn't figured out a song for her to sing.

"Saving Me by NickleBack."

Matt nodded and by the end of the song all of the girls could swear that they were in love.

"We are getting together at my grandma's house after school today. Would you guys like to come over?"

Hay Lin asked before any of the girls could stop her. They all knew that this was going to be a meeting of the guardians and they were already getting enough crap from the older guardians because of the fact that they hadn't found a leader. Did they mention that the old guardians were their parents? Yeah. They were so going to be killed.

"I can't make it I have to secure us a gig, but Will if you want you can go."

Matt said and Hay Lin squealed not giving Will a chance to answer while the other girls realized that they were going to be killed.

At the end of the day all of the girls were walking to the restaurant while Matt started walking in a different direction. When they reached the restaurant and walked in Irma realized that she was taking her last breath. Cornelia was literally shrinking behind Taranee who seemed to be cowering behind Hay Lin who was smiling and talking to Will.

They were all surprised at how Will didn't even seemed fazed at how hyper Hay Lin was and spoke with her and was even smiling.

When Susan saw them with the girl at first she was livid because this was a crucial meeting but when she noticed the thread bare clothing, and how thin the girl was she sighed and let Yan Lin walk then to another table. As they sat down and began to talk she watched as three teens let out a breath that they had been holding.

She then felt it. She looked up and saw that the heart had left her neck and was heading straight for the girl that was with the younger guardians.

At first she thought that this meant that The girl was a threat but then she noticed that it hovered over her then fell into her hands. The girl looked around surprised and she noticed that the girls were as shocked as this new one. Yan Lin who had watched the entire thing walked over and smiled.

"It Looks like we have found the new Keeper of the Heart, and Leader of the Guardians."

"What? I'm just Will. I promise that I have no powers or anything like that. I don't even know what this heart is! And what do you mean guardians? If there is one thing that I know, it's that I am not a leader. I promise you that."

Will said and Yan Lin smiled and told the girl about the veil and the other girls showed her their powers.

"But I have to find a job I don't have time to be traipsing about sowing."

"Will I have a proposition for you, I will give you a job here as a waiter, and that way you can tell your parents that you are working while you are out. Besides I could always use some help. So while you're here I will let you work. How dose six fifty an hour sound? Along with a meal every night."

"Yes."

"Great now come met the other guardians. Girls you found your leader just in time. We need to have a huge meeting."

* * *

Thats the first chapter review if you want another.


	2. Chapter 2

Along with Yan Lin, there was Susan, or to Will… Ms. Vandom, then there was Cassidy Irma's aunt, along with Ms. Cook and Ms. Hale. Will found herself wishing that she was anywhere else and when she saw the food it was all she could do to keep from jumping it. While they ate Will listened halfheartedly as the others spoke about what was going on in this Meridian that she was supposed to help save. She listened to them about their search for a princess and about the villain Phobos.

Throughout the meal all of the adults other than Yan Lin seemed to be giving her death glares….. Especially Ms. V. Closing her eyes she waited for them to tell her that she could go home to prepare for the next day, of coming back here and working in the restaurant.

"Well who is up to some training. Everyone pair up. The old with the new."

Will watched as Taranee and her mother walked off to spar and work with their fire abilities. She watched as Irma and Cassidy walked off with Hay Lin and she watched as Cornelia walked off with Ms. Hale. When she looked up at Ms. Vandom she felt a chill go through her and wondered if she really had to spar with this woman.

"Oh no I know what you are thinking. You aren't at my ability level yet. You shouldn't even hold the heart. You can have it back when you can beat me in a spar. And again no, the person that will be working with you is Yan Lin. I have better things to do than work with some teenager that is going to run off the second that she gets let off the leash."

Will turned feeling lower than she had felt in a while. Thinking that this Susan would make the perfect wife for Tony. The man that she had escaped. When she laid eyes on Yan Lin though she felt herself laugh despite herself. The old woman had boxing gloves on and a smile that lifted Will's spirit.

"Grandma is ready to rumble. Don't worry about Susan, young guardian. If you ask me she needs some chocolate. After this we will bus tables. That will help with your speed and reflexes trust Grandma."

Will nodded and found that she really liked Hay Lin and her grandmother. They both seemed to click well with others. Will then blocked everything that the old woman threw at her. Yan Lin hadn't put one hit on her but the bruises on her back were beginning to hurt and she tripped landing on her back and felt tears welling up in her eyes.

"What happened? Let me see your back. You could need some medical attention. Grandma can really pack a punch."

Will really didn't want Yan Lin to see her back and tried to sit up but the old woman had lifted the back of her shirt and she heard a gasp. Then she felt a cool hand touch the burning marks on her back.

"Come on I have something that we can put on this. Grandma has her ways you know."

Will nodded and followed Yan Lin not knowing what to say. She was really worried about what the old woman was going to say. If she was going to send her back to live with her father. She really hopped that Yan Lin was going to write it off and they were going to get her a uniform so that she could start bussing tables.

"Here, sit in that chair and take off your shirt."

Will did as she was told even though she was shaking wondering where she could go if she tried running. She really didn't want the other girls knowing or the adults that already didn't like her. She was terrified that they would send her back to him. That they would force her to go back to that hell hole. That all of the kindness had just been a façade. Some sort of joke.

She then felt something cool on her back that immediately killed all of the pain and the heat. After a minute she felt almost normal even though she knew there had to be bruises all over her back.

"There that should do it. Is Grandma good or is she good? Come with me. We need to go get something before we start work."

Will followed her silently into the car and when they reached payless she looked up at the old woman. She had spent the entire ride in confusion. She had never been just randomly helped and she really didn't understand why the old woman was doing this. How could she be able to just spare some stuff like that. If it was store brand it would have cost a pretty penny.

"We need to buy shoes for our newest worker. Part of restaurant policy. Along with a bag of socks. You wouldn't want grandma to get in trouble for breaking the rules would you?"

"Why are you being so wonderful?"

"Well if you were still with who ever did that to you I would hope that you would have the sense to tell me. I think that you are living with that Matt boy that Hay Lin told me about. I also think that you are getting a job and running from adults because you are worried that you will be sent back. If things come down to it Ms. Cook is a judge and we need to have a conversation with her in the future about getting you emancipated. For the moment though let Grandma get you some shoes."

Will smiled and when they got back to the house Will in her first pair of brand new shoes ever things seemed to be looking up. When they reached the restaurant it was closed but Matt was waiting for her inside.

"Will we have a show in thirty minutes. I heard about your job congrats. Hi you must be Hay Lins grandmother. I'm Matt."

"Will go ahead. Be here at three thirty for work tomorrow."

"Bye."

Once they were out of there Will was walking in step with Matt.

"So what were you doing with Yan Lin. Will? She seemed nice enough though there was this red head that wouldn't stop giving me the evil eye. It screamed if you walk near any girl in this restaurant I will castrate you with a pen. She really scared me."

Matt said as Will laughed, which turned into a quiet cough.

"With our money tonight we should get some clothing. I mean grandpa is covering the apartment for the next month. We should be able to scrape enough food money with you working in a restaurant and we already paid tuition for this year. All we have to worry about for the moment is well nothing really unless you want TV."

Will laughed as she grabbed her guitar and they walked into the bar. She knew that the next morning she would be tired but she really enjoyed playing at night with Matt. Once they were done they collected two hundred for the night and found the nearest Wal-Mart.

They both got jackets, jeans and tee shirts. Only three for each and then walked home.

"Tomorrow we are so screwed because we only have sixty78fdef from our savings. So we are going to be hungry if we don't do a gig tomorrow night too. Maybe even the night after that. Are you up to that Will? Working all day, after school and then doing a gig. I mean you already are bending over backwards."

Will smiled at Matt and realized that if Yan Lin had her way she would have breaks with meals and maybe even drinks if she needed them.

"Don't worry Matt I think that I can handle working for Yan Lin. She seems nice enough to take care of me. Well make it though this. Thank you so much for being here though because without you I don't know what I would do. You are the brother that I have always needed."

Matt smiled and kissed Will's forehead.

"No problem little sis. Now we need to get some sleep here's the apartment. There are two rooms one bathroom and a couch. Not much of a kitchen but it is ten times better than anything that we would have had if we were paying for it up front without grandpas.

As Will was crashing in her new home. Closing her eyes she realized that she was still wearing Matt's hat.

NEXT MORNING

Will walked into the room after a shower and smiled at Matt who had made them pancakes.

"Would you like your hat back now Matt? I kind of stole it yesterday."

" Keep it squirt."

Matt said as he turned around and handed Will a plate full of pancakes and they sat down on the couch and stared at each other realizing that they didn't have syrup. Laughing they ate and enjoyed a morning that was completely theirs. For once Will felt like everything had a chance of turning out right. She felt like everything was in it's place.

* * *

What do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

The day was virtually the same as the day before, only without pummeling a very angry blonde. Hay Lin was really warming up to Will. Taranee was beginning to understand the enigma that was their new leader. Cornelia was resenting Will though she was not acting hostile. Well… not really. Irma was already loving this new girl that could keep Corny in her place and keep up with a hyper Hay Lin.

After school Will walked with Hay Lin to work. Yan Lin was happy to see that Will had indeed returned and she watched as the girl worked wonders. Will was working along side Hay Lin the two of them sharing the occasional joke when they passed each other.

Every thing seemed to be going well, and after work Will played better than she had in years. While she was about to walk home, Matt started speaking with some guys from school and she nodded symbolizing that she was going to walk home.

As she was passing a new and rather suspicious book store a scaly hand came out of no where. She began to kick and scream but suddenly she felt something hit the back of her neck and every thing went fuzzy.

Cedric laughed as he picked up Will and carried her into the store and straight to Meridian. As he walked up to Lord Phobos he smiled and dropped her unceremionously onto the cold hard stone floor. The red head gave a slight groan then opened one eye, after she saw Cedric though it slammed shut and she curled up into a fetal position.

"Where is the heart of Kandrakar! Guardian!"

Will shrank back but refused to say a word. If this is what her new life cost she knew all that she had to do was sit still and Irma would at least come for her. Hay Lin and Yan Lin would totally come for her too. The others she wasn't sure about but she did know that she was going to at least get saved, and she wasn't going to betray the people that gave her a job.

"Where am I ?"

She asked faking innocence. The slap happened faster than she could blink. Cedric had back handed her across the face she only laughed. If only those two knew. She had been though ten times worse than that.

"Phobos is it? I think that's you. Stereotypical dumb blonde, sitting in a chamber, to weak to do his own dirty work. What would little Phoebe do if she broke a nail? Poor princess."

"Enough of this insolence! Throw her into the pit with the rebel leader!"

"Yes sir."

"Oh and you must be Cassandra. Did you have a nice time at the spa?"

Cassandra I mean Cedric roared in fury and threw Will down into the hole where she landed on something that was way to hard to be the ground.

"Who are you?"

The guy with the trench coat and crazy brown hair asked as she sat up.

"My name's Will. So do you come here often?"

She laughed as the guy looked at her flustered and sighed in anger.

"We are at the bottom of a hole in a dungeon. Do you really think that I come here often?"

"Well you are a guy. Any way do you have any idea how to get out of here before Phoebe and Cassandra get us? I mean those girls really should learn to play nicely with others without throwing them into rat infested pits. If Phoebe keeps this up I will never come to her sleep over."

Will smirked as she watched mystery man laugh. He was tall and well built, must be why landing on him felt like hitting a brick wall. Closing her eyes she tried to imagine what the others were doing right now. Probably in their rooms sleeping, or reading with a flashlight under the covers. Well Taranee would be reading at least. Irma was probably going over her annoy Cornelia to death plan in her closet.

If only she would use that scheming mind of hers for guardian work. I bet she would be able to beat these guys alone. Then again if any of these guys accidentally cut Corny's hair this entire castle would be toast. Just like if they stole Taranee's books, or Hay Lin's sketch books.

"I have a name. It's Caleb and we can't climb. I have no idea of how we are going to get out of here why? Do you have any ideas? Other than inviting Phobos to a slumber party."

"Well the other guardians should come looking for me tomorrow maybe the day after when they realize that I have been kidnapped. Hopefully they will come because I am new and everything. So they may feel like I can be replaced."

Caleb nodded and they sat down next to the iron bars.

"You know I think that we can dig under that and reach the other side. Dose that sound like a good idea? I mean I know it might take a few hours but it's better than sitting here and doing nothing. What do you think?"

"I think that for the first time in my life I am willing to state that a girl has come up with a good plan. A guardian girl that is just starting out none the less. So which parent are you following?"

"What do you mean?"

Will began digging. Caleb next to her.

"I mean that being a guardian is hereditary. So which of the guardians is your mother?"

"None of them. I never met my mother. I have only lived with a father and I have finally gotten away from him. He well he wasn't a nice man. So now I live on my own on earth in an apartment. You know if you are in the rebellion, you could come to earth and back here. You could cross worlds and help the guardians. They don't really like me but I bet they would just go gaga over you."

Will said as she moved another clump of dirt. She was wondering how there could be so many weeds and roots when there was no sun light or anything remotely close.

"I am the rebel leader than you very much and if you could get me to earth that would be amazing but where would I stay?"

"Well I have a couch. I'm sure that Matt wouldn't mind having you around. You could get a job at the air guardians restaurant and that way you could help us pay the rent. You could be close to the guardians during the day and at night you could come back here to your rebellion find out what was going on and maybe even bring the kids candy."

"Why are you making me this offer?"

"Because I know what it's like to live a life where no one wants you and you have absolutely nothing. I know what it feels like to live in fear even when you are at home. Trust me I know Caleb and if you can do something for these kids it would only be right for me to help you."

Caleb nodded and they realized that they had reached the other side. As they were crawling through they noticed that the air seemed to be filled with a scent that put rotten eggs to shame.

"Hi I Blunk!"

Will looked down at the little frog like creature in front of her and smiled at his happy demeanor.

"I'm Will do you know the way out of here Blunk?"

"Maybe but pretty girl have to trade with Blunk."

"How about I promise not to kill you when we get out of here how dose that sound you passaling?"

Will watched as the creature shook and nodded. She began to follow it and shot a dirty look at Caleb over her shoulder. When they reached the exit they saw the swamp and Will sighed realizing that it was a good thing that she had put her old shoes on this morning because her new shoes would have been ruined.

"Well we have a long hike to get back to the nearest portal. Hopefully we can make it past the monster."

Will looked at Caleb with disdain

"First you threaten Blunk and now you want me to believe that there is a moat monster?"

"I don't have to. Look behind you."

Will turned around and saw a huge mushroom swamp man coming at her. She began to run where a ball of fire solidified the monster in it's tracks.

"Now did you really think that you could make it back to Earth without any of us knowing that you were missing? Really Will."

Irma said as she flew over and Susan transformed Will. It had been the first time and she felt incredible weird. As she tried to fly she found that she had little to no control.

"We can work with Will later. Cassidy, and Hay Lin you two can carry Caleb back to the portal. Taranee Irma make sure your new leader doesn't kill herself on the way back by flying into a house."

As they were flying behind Susan Will noticed that there were monster like guards attacking the passaling.

"Irma, Hay Lin can we go back. I left a friend behind."

Will said and Taranee took Hay Lin's place with Caleb. Susan watched as the girl flew with the other guardians over to the army, wondering how they were going to get though the fight.

"Ok Irma can you soak them? Great Now Hay Lin can you freeze them? Yes. Guardcicle anyone?"

Will asked as she swooped down and grabbed Blunk. Flying with the added weight was really hard and Will found herself having major trouble until Hay Lin came over and took Blunk from her.

"Will what is that thing and why dose he smell like school food?"

"Well his name is Blunk and Caleb said he was a passaling. He let us through the dungeons after Caleb and I dug under the iron bars of the pit. Phoebe is going to be livid when she sees that I left without painting her toenails."

Instantly all of the girls started laughing and Will smiled until she reached Susan and she felt herself shrinking back.

"Nick work. Very creative no one has escaped the pit before. You wouldn't believe the number of times that we have had to rescue Caleb from it, but you still have a long way to go."

Will didn't know weather to smile or frown at that so she just looked to Cornelia when she realized that all of them had come to save her. Well excluding Ms. Hale,and Ms. Cook who were at work. The others had come to save her. It was a new feeling.

"You didn't tell Phobos that I had the heart did you?"

"No and when I didn't Cassandra backhanded me. But don't worry she hits like a girl."

Irma was laughing. Susan was trying to hide the smirk that she felt spreading over her face. Hay Lin however flew over to Will as fast as she could and looked at Will's split lip for the first time and winced.

"Will that must really hurt I am so sorry."

"Don't be. Now that you have seen what it's like to be a guardian of the veil do you really want to be one?"

Will looked at Hay Lin who was giving her the pleading puppy look . No one had ever given it to her before. Then she looked to Irma who gave her a huge smile and a wink. They she looked to Taranee who offered her a small smiled. Finally she found her gaze resting on Cornelia who nodded and smiled at her. She had real friends. She wouldn't give that up for the world.

"Why wouldn't I?"

She almost fell when Hay Lin attacked her with a hug, Hay Lin in the process of hugging Will dropped Blunk and Irma had to dive to catch she did however she had to hold her breath.

"The first thing that we are going to do when we get back Blunk is give you a bath."

"What bath?"

Cornelia smiled evilly and gave the passaling a very scary look.

"Oh just you wait. You'll find out very soon.

* * *

Ta da

Let me be very honest with you . Blunk should be afraid. Very Afraid.

Well i think that Susan seems to be warming up to Will rather nicely. That should about do it for this chapter. If you have any ideas don't hesitat to leave a review telling me about them.

don't hesitate to leave a review at all. searously though don't. did i mention leave a review?

xv dragon you are one of my favorite authors on fanfic thanks for the reviews.

everyone else well you rock too in your own ways. (you'd rock harder if you left reviews)

That was ch. 3 coming soon Ch 4

Will Matt kill Caleb?

Who is going to wind up with who?

Will Susan realize that Will is her daughter?

wait and see........and REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Will sighed as she walked into the bar where she was performing with to see Matt and Caleb talking with each other smiling. She walked up to Matt wondering what was going on with the two boys.

"Hey Will. This is Caleb and he is a percussionist and wants to join the band. The thing is he is kind of homeless and needs a place to stay can he come home with us? I promise to feed him and take him on walks and never to let him out without someone watching."

Will could not believe what she was hearing and shot Caleb a grateful look and then smiled at Matt realizing that he had been played.

_Well it's for a good cause. _

After they played a few songs Will smiled as she walked off the stage, out the door and on her way to the apartment between her two guys. Yes, it really was beginning to feel like she had a family. Maybe in the future. Maybe if things kept going this well, maybe she could know what it's like to feel safe every night, and loved.

"Hey Will! My parents are out of town with my little brother for a scout thing. I caught your show you guys were amazing. So where are you heading now? Want to come to my house? It is Friday and we don't have school tomorrow so we can have a sleepover."

Irma said as she smiled at Will.

"A sleep over with two guys? And your police man of a father won't mind that you have two guys in the house alone without his presence?"

Irma smiled at Matt, a smile that said it all. He will never know that there were two males in the house while he was away.

"Well Irma I think that Will should go with you. I can chill with Caleb here for a night. That way I know that he is not some crazy serial killer. You can have Will for the night but I want her back by Monday night promise?"

Caleb watched as Matt smiled at Will and gave her a nod telling her to go have fun and be with her friends that she wanted to be with. Will gave Matt a quick hug, Caleb a nod, and then walked over to Irma who smiled and nodded at both of them before she started walking away.

"So Will tonight we are going to have a huge meeting over at my house and tomorrow we are going to attack. We need to save some of the rebels. They are at prison camps where they are dying every day because of the horrible conditions. After this though do you think that we could really have a sleep over? I want to get to know my new leader a little more."

"You just want to include me in your plot to annoy Corny to death. I know you stay up late every night with a flash light and her schedule wondering what annoying things that you can do."

Irma smiled and locked arms with Will. She really liked this new girl. Will. This girl really could keep up with all of them. She knew that Will and Taranee spoke with each other and got along rather well, she could see that Hay Lin was in love with Will, she knew that Cornelia respected Will and respect in Cornelia's world was love. For her part, she could not see a person more fit for the job. Will always wore threadbare clothing, never ate, and always looked tired. This was making her wonder what Will's life was like.

Will for her part was surprised when Irma linked arms with her and smiled as she walked with the other girl. When they reached Irma's street Irma was dead on her feet and she could only wonder how Will was feeling after having gone to school, worked for four hours, then performed like she did. The fact that her leader was still walking really surprised her.

"So Will the adults are going to be there."

Will nodded. Susan really scared her. She never seemed to accept her and even her complements were backhanded.

"So why dose Susan hate me?"

Irma had been noticing this too. She really didn't want to be the person to tell this to Will but someone had to. Someone had to tell Will that Susan wasn't really a bad person she was just frustrated and hurt. She was missing the most important thing that she had ever been given.

"You understand that the guardians thing well it's relatively genetic. Susan had a daughter. When she was two was kidnapped by Susan's husband. Susan has spent years searching for the girl but could never find her. Her job at smith tech pays really well but after so many years no private investigator is willing to take the case. She really wanted her daughter to take over after her so seeing you really kills her."

Will nodded and sighed as she put her head in her hands.

"She's really not a bad person it's just the things that have happened in her life that have really messed with her."

Will realized that Irma was trying to tell her what she had already realized and offered a knowing smile and a nod. She could hear Irma let out a breath.

"So what are we going to do to save these rebels? What is the plan? Do you have a blue print of the prison camp? I mean there are few things that we can do without getting killed in the process."

"You are a really strategic person do you realize that? You know the offer still stands to help me get to Cornelia."

"Well this is a sleepover if you really want to get to her soak the clothing that she is going to wear tomorrow and then put it in the freezer. The look on her face would be priceless and you are the water guardian so you know there is that whole added bonus of incorporating your element into your pranks. If any one asks you could say that you were just practicing."

Irma smiled as her eyes widened at the plan. It was beautiful. It was flawless. It was perfect.

When they walked into the house all of the others were sitting around a table that was holding blueprints and other documents. Walking up Will noticed that they were the times of the guards and their patrols. She realized that there had to have been some major scouting for something like that. Sitting next to Irma she looked up and noticed Susan. Her mother had left her voluntarily. Her father had beat her senseless. She couldn't really comprehend what the older woman had gone through.

"Well if we enter at the north entrance we can free the first level of prisoners and then retreat to safety without losing any of our troops what do you think girls?"

Susan asked and all but Will nodded with a smile. Will was still staring at the board though and she realized that she could save all of them but she needed to check something first. Turning to the Hales she gave a small smile.

"How good are you ? Could you make a tunnel?"

Will smiled when they nodded and looked at Susan hoping that the older woman wouldn't hurt her.

" I think that if we snuck in form bellow we could start at the bottom. While a group started at the north and west entrances. We could all meet on the third level and then make for it. If we did this we could in theory save every prisoner. If we had Irma, Hay Lin, and Ms., Hale they could come up from the bottom. That way they could freeze the guards in their tracks. Taranee, Ms. Vandom, Cassidy and Cornelia can take the West Entrance closest to where the others will be. That way they can help it needs be. Everyone else will come in through the north entrance with me what do you guys think? If we are attacked then we can use Ms. Cook and Yan Lin's the same way that Irma and Hay Lin use theirs. The only difference would be the tornado would be full of fire."

Will said and all of them realized what was going on and smiled. Will looked up at Susan with a terrified look on her face ready for the older girl to yell at her or do something equally unpleasant. She waited but nothing happened. Opening her eyes she saw that Susan was nodding.

"That sounds like a great idea and if anything happened we could easily get out of there in no time at all by creating a tunnel."

Will realized that Susan had agreed with her and let out the breath that she had been holding she offered a small smile.

Susan realized what she was saying and then gave Will a dirty look as if she had just realized that the girl had just said that. Sighing she closed her eyes and put her head back waiting for it to be over. It seemed like they were going to execute her plan perfectly.

After a few minutes they decided that they would attack the prison at noon when the guards were at lunch."

Will walked up to Irma's room and smiled as Irma pulled her out a sleeping bag. Will was asleep within minutes along with the other girls. Yan Lin walked in and looked at the young girl that had been chosen to be the leader. The girl had been through so much and now Susan thought that she was the scum of the universe. Everything that could have gone wrong seemed to have gone wrong in the younger girls life.

"I'm so sorry Will."

Sighing she walked out of the room and went to sleep on the couch. They were all staying over because they wanted to keep the girls safe. Their girls were the most important thing to them.

"Yan Lin do you think that she is still alive? Do you think that I will ever see her again?"

Yan Lin noticed that the woman was crying and took her into a hug.

"My daughter gets taken away and we get some teenager that is obviously a run away to replace herself? I mean this girl. I bet that she would take everything that you own if you looked the other way. I really don't trust her. Where is my daughter?"

"I think that this young guardian is not a horrible person. I think that one day you may be able to find your daughter Susan. I just don't know when."

Yan Lin said thinking that no matter what happened she was going to help this woman get her daughter back. Susan had fought, saved lives. She didn't deserve to loose her daughter to some nefarious pompous slum.

"I think that you should go get some sleep. Let's get through the battle and then we can get together and try scrying for her.

Susan nodded and went to the guest room.

The next morning was spent eating breakfast going over the plan over and over again with the older guardians quizzing the new. When that was over they were crossing over to Meridan. They all darned their cloaks. They split up and Yan Lin along with Ms. Cook realized how Will was literally was jumping at every sound. A watch beeped and they were off. The first guards were taken out almost immediately.

Will went to work pulling levers and freeing all of the prisoners. While the other women kept the guards at bay with flaming tornados. They were the first group to reach the middle and Will smiled as she realized that they had cleared their hall and everyone in it was now free and out of the prison.

Irma, was flying ahead soaking the locks for Hay Lin to freeze while Ms. Hale took and broke the frozen locks. She was to busy to notice that there were three guards ahead of her and she found herself on the floor. Looking up she saw a guard with a spiked club coming at her.

Closing her eye she was ready to feel pain when she didn't feel anything. When she opened her eye she saw Will standing over her with a force field.

She could only stare in awe at her leader towering over her with a huge pink forefield saving her life.

The monster hit it once, twice, then broke through but it slowed down to the point that it only grazed Will's shoulder. Will flinched and closed her eyes for a moment as searing pain came from her shoulder but she planned on making it back to earth before she gave in to the pain.

Forcing a smile she offered Irma a hand and she saw all of the others when she came out of the hall. They had arrived in time to see everything that had happened, but to late to do anything about it.

The others just nodded and they were on their way out when Will's world went black.

* * *

Susan couldn't believe that this little child off the street was willing to jump in front of another but the fact that Will had saved Irma didn't' change the fact that Will wasn't her daughter. She watched as Irma Caught Will as she passed out and all of the Girls seemed to be flying toward her, one air guardian seemed to be breaking the sound barrier.

Hay Lin took one side of her while Irma herself took the other. Irma felt sick with guilt over what had happened to Will. It was her fault.

When they reached the exit and were finally out of there Susan opened a portal and got them back to earth. Once they were at Irma's house Will was placed on the couch and they all detransformed to show that Will's shoulder was covered in blood. Ms. Cook and Ms. Lin started to work on the girl while Cassidy and Susan worked on getting the other girls out of the room.

All of the girls except for Irma left. Irma was feeling so guilty about what had happened that she stayed with Will holding her hand as she stared at the three deep gashes from the spikes. She tried to keep from flinching but she couldn't help it.

After they finished, Yan Lin carried Will up and placed her in Irma's bed while Irma stared at the wall.

Cornelia surprised herself as she walked into the room and saw both of her rivals. She couldn't believe that she was doing this for Irma of all people but Irma was a great friend when she needed to be.

"Irma."

"Cornelia go away."

Cornelia almost lost her resolve when she heard her name. It was surprising how much she missed a nickname that she had hated to begin with.

"No Irma you need to listen to me."

"Cornelia leave me alone. It's my fault. It's all my fault. I got the one person that could actually be compatible with this group seriously injured. What can you say to that? Sorry I almost got you killed is not something that every hallmark card says. When she was standing over me all I could think was thank god. Seeing her standing over me, defending me really made me think that this could not only be the best friend that any of us could ever have, but also the best leader. And I almost got her killed."

"Irma you have known this girl less than a month alright? Susan doesn't like her. She is not compatible with everyone. But what she did today made me believe that maybe she might have what it takes to be a guardian. Look Irma it was her choice and she would probably choose this over any one's death a thousand times over. "

Cornelia made sure that Irma had her eye for what she was going to say next because she was only going to say it once.

"To be honest I would rather be bald for the rest of my life than lose any of you."

Irma smiled and they shared a moment and both sat silently in a truce. Irma and Cornelia came together for one person and this was shocking all of the adults. They were watching as Irma was sitting right next to Cornelia with out starting world war five thousand and seventy three.

The adults that had heard Cornelia's comment almost dropped everything that they had been holding. Cornelia would kill for her hair. However knowing the girl they knew that she wouldn't have said it unless it was true.

"Irma? IRMA!"

Will almost yelled sitting up and then she noticed that Irma was sitting in front of her unscathed. A second after she had sat up she felt the pain in her shoulder and flinched.

"What hit me? Susan with a rake?"

This caused both girls to laugh. Susan's distaste for Will seemed to make the others feel uneasy but at this point in time opposites seemed to be happening and this joke brought them comfort.

Will sensed the silence and guessing what was wrong with Irma knew just what to say.

"So I don't have to go back to Matt until Monday. Would you mind if I crashed here for a day you know so he doesn't ask questions?"

Will asked and Irma nodded and couldn't stand it any more. She flung herself at Will and when the hug was over Cornelia gave her a thank you nod.

"So Will what do you think about the whole guardian job now? I mean you have been kidnapped, and now raked."

Cornelia said causing both girls to stare at her with disbelief. Cornelia had just said a joke. It had to be a sigh on the apocalypse.

Ta

Da

!

So this is the new chapter. If you reviewed you rock. I love all of my reviews and i read every single one of them.

for every review i get

it makes me want to put another chapter up

like i was going to wait until Saturday to post this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

The first thing that I should address is why it took so long for me to update. You see my computer was out of commission. The power supply went out for the second time in ….. two months. Wonderful right? tHIS TIME IT STAYED OUT FOR WAY TO LONG AND FOR THAT I AM SO SORRY! i HAD TO WRITE IN A COM..NOTEBOOK.

As always I do not own W.I.T.C.H. or you know anything. I don't even own sponge bob…who may or may not be mentioned in this chapter

* * *

Irma watched as Will walked out the door, down the steps and then stopped reaching the sidewalk. Turning back Will smiled and waved to Irma with her good arm and began to walk away. She was walking alone…..always walking alone but it was Sunday night and she had to work at the restaurant. She had settled into a rhythm and was lost in thought.

"Will! Hey Will!"

Hay Lin caused Will to stop breathing as she came running up to her. Although she smiled and calmed down when Hay Lin wrapped her arms around her….then jumped back looking at Will's shoulder when she noticed the red head flinch. Will hadn't meant to Hay Lin had just thrown her off balance. Thinking that she had hurt the other girl Hay Lin began to gush out apologies.

"Will oh my gosh I am so sorry! I'm sorry. I'm sorry! I'm so so so so sorry!"

"Hay Lin it's fine. Walk with me to your parents restaurant?"

"I was actually coming to find you because I wasn't sure if you could make it to my families restaurant. Your new in town and I didn't want you to wind up lost and then you know kidnapped again. But you are never going to believe this! It's amazing. Watch!"

With that said Hay Lin began to rise over the empty street and fly from side to side at an amazing speed without transforming causing Will to almost choke on nothing….well if one considers fear to be nothing.

"Hay Lin should you really be doing that? It's dangerous if you haven't transformed and what if someone comes and sees you? Ahhh no don't go any higher! Hay Lin listen to me you have to come down….Hay Lin Hay Lin HAY LIN!"

Will screamed as she realized that the other girls eyes had gone white and she was falling head first at an alarming speed from about three stories high. Having no other way to keep the girl from attaining a major injury she ran and managed to navigate herself so that she was standing under her falling comrade.

"UMFFffff."

Will grunted she caught Hay Lin with her body and they both hit the ground. Hay Lin just happened to hit her right where her shoulder had been abused earlier. Her vision went black for a moment but after that she managed to sit up again and notice that Hay Lin's forehead sported a blackening purple multicolored bruise. Wincing she tried to stand and lift the other girl.

It took all of her strength. Just to lift the other girl nevertheless after a few moments she was on her feet with Hay Lin safely in her arms, properly tearing all of the stitches out of her shoulder.

Hissing in pain Will's world seemed to grow hazy with every step all she could think of was making it to the restaurant with Hay Lin knowing that Yan Lin would be able to properly care for her younger friend and hopefully stitch her back up. Well that's what she thought at first but she found that by the time she had made it to the store she couldn't even speak.

Trying to walk in through the back door Will failed epically as she fell with the still unconscious Hay Lin landing solidly on her shoulder. Flinching she suppressed a scream however the thud had been enough to alert someone to her presence. She could hear what she hoped to be two sets of foot steps.

"Hay Lin!"

Will knew the first voice to be Yan Lin, her tunnel vision was kicking in and the only thing she could see was the handle of the door that she had fallen through. She hoped that they didn't look too horrible however a rational part of her brain realized that Hay Lin had to be covered in blood…..her blood but Yan Lin didn't know that. Will rationed that it would be normal for Yan Lin to have tunnel vision of her own and wasn't bothered…until

"You! I told you that we could not trust her Yan Lin."

Susan venomously span and then she threw the young red head into the basement where Will just barely alert enough managed to catch her feet and crawl down the stairs before blacking out on the cot. Sighing Will realized that it could have been worse and once they realized what had happened they would let her go to work….hopefully with a change of clothing.

Willwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwillwill

Yan Lin could see nothing other than the blood on her granddaughter and the horrible bruise. Her brain was stuck on a loop that Hay Lin was laying on a floor covered in blood. Some part of her unconscious told her to help but she only slid down next to her granddaughter as Susan checked her over for the injury responsible for the blood. Speaking calmly as she lifted Hay Lin and walking to the catatonic elderly woman's bed room to gently lay Hay Lin on the bed.

" I don't think that the blood was hers but something obviously hit her on the head. I think that we should leave the runaway down stairs until she wakes up and tells us exactly what happened. She's going to be ok Yan Lin. Hay Lin's a fighter."

Susan said taking a seat next to the shocked older woman that was almost like a mother to her. Yan Lin seemed to be unable to tear her eyes from the blue purple and red of her granddaughters temple.

"We should probably change her shirt."

Susan said and without looking Yan Lin knew that Susan was walking at an incredible speed to her granddaughters room where she would find a comfortable tie dye extra large tee shirt that she knew Hay Lin had the tendency to wear when she was lounging around the house and no one else was around.

"Here."

Yan Lin jumped a little as Susan startled her for the first time in years. She took the shirt and quickly and gently helped place the shirt over the girl. Hay Lin. Her Hay Lin who had fought against giant lizard men and walked away unscathed was now laying prostrate on her mattress.

Some time later….

"Will? Ahhhh!!!!! I think I might have overdone it."

Hay Lin whispered and Yan Lin's eyes widened as she realized that Hay Lin was coming to. Feeling her heart skip a beet in her chest she couldn't hide the joy that her granddaughters voice could bring her.

"Stay still. She can't touch you now. Like I said Grandma still kicks a punch."

These words were said to calm her granddaughter however they caused the opposite reaction . Shooting up Hay Lin's eyes shot open and she looked at grandmother.

"Grandma! No. Will didn't do anything to me. In fact she I think that she caught me. How did I even get here? She must have carried me…is she ok?"

"We found you down stairs. On top of Will. You were unconscious and Will wasn't saying a word. Susan locked her in the basement while I was preoccupied with you. Tell me what happened Hay Lin."

Yan Lin asked and Hay Lin placed her head in her hands as she had the worst headache that she had ever had in her life. Flinching she looked back at her grandmother. The only thing on Hay Lin's mind was that Will had now saved two of the guardians and the adults were still weary of her.

" I well I was trying something new. I was trying to fly outside out of my guardian form and well….i over did it and passed out two stories up. The last thing I remember is Will trying to get me to come down and then running to catch me. Oh No her shoulder. There is no way that she could have carried me here without pulling her stitches we need to get down there. She has to be hurting. Grandma!"

Yan Lin put a hand on her granddaughters shoulder relieved that she was still able to trust the red head. She had hoped that the young leader was innocent but…looking around she realized that there was someone missing. SUSAN! Hoping that the other woman wasn't doing something rash and illogical she motioned for her granddaughter to stay in bed.

Moving faster than any old woman ever could she found herself down stairs and at the door to the basement.

Opening the door she saw Susan sitting over the young girl who was whimpering. Alarmed she rushed down to see that Susan was sewing the younger girls shoulder back together. Her exhale caused both silent women to look up at her. Will's eyes were crying for help and in pain as every stitch caused her to flinch.

"Will! I am so sorry. Hay Lin is my granddaughter. She is the most important thing in my life and for a moment there I believed that you may have had a hand in her injury. She explained what happened though and how you caught her. Thank You. Thank you."

Yan Lin said with tears in her eyes as she took the red head's hand and smiled down at the younger girl who was currently scrunching her eyes closed and clenching her jaw to keep from screaming in pain. Yan Lin kept her hand on Wills but she sent Susan a questioning look.

"I realized when the blood on Hay Lin's shirt wasn't hers that Will had to have been the one bleeding. On my way down here I remembered that Hay Lin hadn't been home. That's when it clicked. So I grabbed the first aid kit. I already explained to her that you weren't the one who threw her down here. And that you would have never let me if it wasn't for the fact that you were focused on Hay Lin."

"'S alright."

Will hissed out between clinched teeth.

Noticing that Susan had grabbed a pair of Hay Lin's shorts and her other tie dye shirt she smiled.

"I can still work."

Will managed to say as Susan finished her work and Yan Lin smiled as a brilliant idea struck her head.

"I'm going to put you to work."

"Yan Lin!"

"Susan. Will, i would like you to watch over something very important to me tonight. She is the most precious thing in my life. I would like you to go up stairs once you have changed and watch over Hay Lin. I will bring up dinner for both of you after a few minutes."

Will almost protested but then she realized that Susan still had the needle in her hand. When Susan had first walked into the room she thought that she was going to die but the older woman had apologized and then told her to lie still as she explained what they had thought. She could understand about not trusting people. She also knew that Yan Lin could only thing about Hay Lin. She had expected it. What had come as the surprise was how Susan had gently taken her shirt off and brushed her hair back. What shocked Will was that Susan walked by her side steadying her every time another dizzy spell hit her. The blood loss, pain, and long hours had finally taken its toll on her. When they were outside of Yan Lin's room she paused for a minute not knowing what to say. Finally she settled with…

"Thanks."

"For shoving you in a closet? You don't have to thank me for that. And any decent person would have stitched you up. Walking you back to Hay Lin's room just gives me a chance to give you this."

Susan placed a glowing pink orb in Will's hand and watched as the red head's eyes widened and glowed with a slightly glazed look to them.

"Figured that we could have a moment."

"But but…..i haven't been here long and I can't.."

"What you've done since you got here has been enough to prove yourself to everyone even me. You may not be what I expected but you are capable and that plan to freeze the guards. Brilliant. I can't believe that we hadn't thought of that before. Keeping you around may turn out to be a good thing after all. Starting tomorrow we are going to train together….thirty minutes."

"I'm just the runaway."

"No you're a guardian of the veil….a guardian leader at that."

Will nodded though she was secretly terrified. She hadn't been there for a week yet she had been kidnapped, slashed, and then stitched up for the slash wound twice. The heart however was pulsing with warm waves of energy and she realized finally what it meant. What Susan giving it to her really meant and she smiled up at the other woman. The hand that was still on her good shoulder squeezed it then Susan opened the door for the other girl.

When Will walked into the room Hay Lin perked up and scooted over in her grandmothers queen sized bed making room for Will.

"Wanna watch Sponge Bob with me?"

Susan nodded and walked out also warming Will somewhat as she realized that they trusted her. They really trusted her. Well….they trusted her not to hurt one of her favorite people.

Will grinned as she crashed into bed with Hay Lin who handed Will her cell phone.

"Call Matt and tell him that you are going to spend the night over here with me and that something has come up. The gig that he had for you guys was canceled any way. So you are going to stay right? I mean it would be totally cool if you stayed here. And I am so sorry for well grandma and Ms. V. They can come off as a little scary but they both can have tunnel vision sometimes. They get like that when someone gets hurt."

Hay Lin began to ramble with a hyper tone and was back to her normal self. Will made the call and then looked back to the girl next to her.

"I really am not mad. They were just worried about you. They haven't known me for very long and you were covered in blood. It had to have looked rather well suspicious. Besides they are letting me be here which means that they must have some faith in me. Because your grandma really loves you. So letting me be up here in her room with you alone is a major show of trust."

Hay Lin only smiled and soon both of them realized that their eyes were laden and they slowly drifted to sleep watching a pineapple under the sea.

"You know that girl is incredibly mature. If anyone had done that to me I would have been jumping down their throat and she just though about everything and looked at it from our perspective ,."

Yan Lin nodded agreeing with Susan.

"I gave her the heart. I always wondered what it would be like to give it to my daughter but I gave it to a run a….no a another guardian instead. But she has proved her self more than once. The first day when she had the water and air powers combine to freeze the guards. Then she proved herself with the plan and having the voice to stand up for it. Saving Irma and taking that hit should have given her some credibility. What happened today. I don't know why but every time I look at her I wonder what would it be like to be looking at my own daughter."

Susan whispered and Yan Lin nodded again as they sat in silence for a moment. Until finally

"I think that you made the right choice."

"You know the weird thing is Yan Lin, I think that I made the right choice too."

* * *

A new chapter is coming up soon. Feel free to tell me what you think about this chapter.....

Will's a part of the group now but

there are always complications like the guest star in the next chapter

Elyon

and maybe just maybe in the chapter after that

Tony Vandom....


	6. Chapter 6

They were dragging. They all were barely able to keep their eyes open and yet they were still fighting Phobos for the fifth time that month. Will was at the heart of the battle generating quintessence, shooting bolts of a lighting like substance believed to be life in it's very essence. Though Will had kept the battle going for the first few hours she herself was finding it harder and harder to stand. Each time that she was thrown to the ground she stayed there a minute longer, lingering in the desperation and weariness.

Just as she was standing after having bit the dust Cedric grabbed her and sent her flying through the air. Will shivered and couldn't stifle the cry as her body crashed through the stone and into a room in the castle. Will could only hear her heart beet in her ears as she slowly moved a finger and then her hand and then pulled her body into a sitting position. Looking up the first thing that she saw was a petite blonde girl cowering in the corner.

Will knew that look, she had used it herself. It was the wide eyed I am innocent look but I know that I am going to be beaten. She remembered her fathers snarl everytime that she had mistakenly allowed it to show on her face. These thoughts scared her for a moment but then she realized with a sigh or relief that come Thursday he could never touch her again. Shaking her head she brought her attention to the blonde. Gingerly she scooted to a point where she was across from the girl completely forgetting the commotion outside. She watched, as the girl looked up at her surprised, fearful, and somewhat hopeful.

"It's alright. I won't hurt you. My name is Will. What's yours?"

"Elyon."

"Hi Elyon nice to meet you."

Will flashed the girl one of her smiles that even Matt could not build up a resistance to…..however Susan could. Go figure. Will was wondering what she could say to get the blonde girl out of there. She was obviously on thin ice.

"Are you going to hurt me?"

The smaller girl in front of her seemed to shrink back and Will only gave her a reassuring smile and shook her head signaling her benign presence. She gently offered a tentative hand to help Elyon off of the cold floor that the young blonde was now laying on. The blonde looked shocked for a moment and her breathing quickened as she took Will's hand. Will realized that whoever had hurt her wouldn't have bothered to pretend.

"What are you doing here?"

Will gently prodded the blonde-haired person who was still shivering in her presence and gave the hand that she was still holding a gentle squeeze to offer some form of comfort to the other girl. 'I really need to get her out of her.'

"I am Phobos's sister. Younger sister and he keeps me here. WwWhat are you doing here?"

Elyon's stutter was noted by Will as she realized how important this new piece of evidence was. It had been assumed that Elyon was dead but no she was merely a prisoner in the castle and Will's eye's widened as she realized that she had the power to save the young blonde. She could save Phobos's sister. She could stop the torment that this other girl was going through.

"Oh me? I'm just dropping by. You know flying through windows and all that."

The blonde smiled sheepishly up at her and Will grinned.

"That wasn't a window that was a wall."

"Well then these walls are rather flimsy. I do believe that your majesty is not safe here. Would you care to accompany me to safety where no one can touch you?"

Elyon's eyes flashed fear. Her body language screamed fear as she started to shiver again and again Will gave her hand a small squeeze before offering the blonde a reassuring smile. Elyon realized that somewhere through out there conversation there was a joke and she had actually smiled. The red head had a strange effect on her. Like nothing was going to hurt them….like she wouldn't hurt her. For Elyon this was a new feeling.

"I promised that I wouldn't hurt you and besides it isn't safe here. Just anyone can come crashing through these stone walls and what kind of person would I be if I left a friend of mine remain locked away in a place like this. If the other guardians found out…..My dear the other guardians would kill me."

A friend. She had a friend and somehow this red head didn't overwhelm her.

"Your really a guardian? My nanny used to tell me stories that one day a guardian would come and save me. Are are yyyou going to save mmme?"

"Well not if you don't come with me."

Elyon grinned as Will held her hand and out the window they went. Flying Will realized that the other guardians were at the meeting place….they had to be. So Will flew west with Elyon who was now shaking all out starring at the ground. Elyon wasn't afraid of the red head anymore but she was afraid of falling.

"Don't worry I wont drop you. AND look there are my friends."

Will stated this as she flew down and landed next to Susan and then gently she placed the blond on the ground. Elyon grinned bashfully up at them and the other girls along with Susan gasped as they realized who this person had to be. Elyon for her part was leaning close to Will almost hiding behind the read head having never been around so many people Elyon couldn't stop the slight shiver from creeping down her back.

"Elyon?"

Susan was the first person to voice her surprise while Yan Lin spared a glance at the young guardian that had just flown in. Will was panting but other than that she seemed fine however she had found that Will Olsen had a way of covering things such as injuries and feelings. She was always happy but she knew that the girl was a runaway and her ties at the police and justice department could only keep the hounds off long enough.

Elyon finally gave into her own shock and blacked out the last thing she remembered was Will catching her as she fell and a sense of knowing that she was going to be safe as long as the red head had her.

Soon after her first meal on earth the guardians started to deeply discuss their game plan. Elyon had not allowed Will to leave her and Will had looked after the other girl nodding when she was ushered by Hay Lin the strange but sweet girl to change clothing. She now found herself in what they had called sweat pants and a black hoodie that was warm and loose on her.

"What are we going to do?"

She finally asked as she found herself alone with Will for the first time in the entire night. She was laying on the air guardian Hay Lin's bed with her arms wrapped around a pillow.

"Well the others are doing a patrol, and coming up with a game plan currently for keeping you safe. You should stay on Earth for now until Meridan is safe enough for you to return. So that brings up where you are going to stay. Then there is the whole safety thing. Then there is the fact that we still have to find a way to defeat Phoebe and Cassandra. That's why the other guardians are currently having said meeting in the other room but I think that they are missing the most important part. The human part."

"They are kinda…..well this world is amazing and so different from my own. I mean…I don't know what to do….or who to trust."

Will caught Elyon's eye to make sure that what she was about to say got through to the blonde.

"You can go to any guardian for protection. Caleb is nice too. The others may seem well, Hay Lin is sweet and overbearing Cornelia covers up everything that is on her mind up by pretending to be egotistical, Taranee is shy, and Irma covers everything up with a joke. Nice group right ? The adults don't know what to think of you but this is going to be what will happen. You are going to wind up with a home, start school, and help us save your kingdom that if you want to you can rule. It's only what you want and no matter what they decide I am going to stand by your opinion with where you would prefer to go. You should never be a prisoner here."

Will's words began to sink in and Elyon found herself in the read heads arms as she hugged her friend. These weird thoughts were very new to the young girl as she had never had a friend let alone the chance to hug one.

"As far as the record goes I feel safe around you. So tell me what school is like."

w.i.t.c.h.

That night Susan and Will were standing the nightly watch well sitting in the kitchen alert and ready should something happen.

"Will I want to know something. I know that you know that I am very well aware of the fact that you are a run away. So where are you currently living? You have an apartment right? Your not on the street?"

Will grinned. Ever since the Hay Lin incident Susan had made it a point to well treat her like a part of the team and she found herself looking more and more forward to their training sessions. Susan very rarely fixed her 'you are the spawn of evil' glare on her anymore.

"I live with Caleb and Matt in an apartment. It has two bedrooms and Caleb sleeps on the couch why?"

Susan's face showed what Will had been afraid of. She wasn't at all thrilled about Will rooming with boys but then again they were both well aware of the fact that Will's living situation was nothing that Susan would be happy about.

'Ahh the spawn of evil look. There it is….haven't seen that in a while.'

"So let me get this straight. You live in an apartment with two boys and you are not dating either of them correct? I mean you have your own room and you are responsible. But you are just a kid period. You shouldn't be living in an apartment with two older men. What is this world coming to."

Will even though she didn't care for the assault on her ears from Susan's soliloquy was well happy with the thought that an adult cared that much.

"Matt's my older brother! Seriously we would never go near each other in that way and Caleb is the rebel leader. He's to busy for girls didn't you know that?"

Will asked and Susan smiled a little but she could tell that the idea of her living alone bothered Susan.

"How old are you?"

Will sighed as she looked up at the older woman.

"I'm fifteen and next Thursday I am going to be finally old enough to emancipate myself so that I will never have to go back to that place."

Susan's head suddenly popped up as she looked at the younger girl in front of her.

"Your birthdays next Thursday ? We have to throw a party. At least have a get together with the others. How come you haven't told us! Oh and we need to talk about Elyon."

Will's eyes were glowing at the mention of a birthday party which she had never really had. Matt was going to have a get together however her father had beat her to unconsciousness and that was when he had found out about the abuse. Will had made it back to a riffled Matt who at the sight of her forgot about the party that Will had missed.

"What about Elyon?"

"Do you think that you could share a room with her? I mean there is the whole fact the none of us …..well she seems more at ease with you. And then there is the fact that it would tip the scales with the boys. But then again….would you be able to convince Matt to allow her to move in with you?"

'She was held prisoner by her brother which is a form of abuse and I know Matt. If I can make it seem like she was abused just as I was well he wouldn't let her live anywhere else.'

"Yeah but I don't have a bed for her."

Susan gave Will a knowing smile as she realized that this would allow her to see the inside of the younger girls apartment. But then a new thought struck her. She could help the younger girl. The teenager that had worked herself to unconsciousness before deserved a break….and a really wonderful place to live.

"Ohh just let us adults handle that."

w.i.t.c.h.

The first thing that Susan did that night was call Matt with a number that she had found in Will's jacked and after explaining what she wanted to do and that she was an associate of Yan Lin's Matt agreed. Caleb and Matt were with her while she rallied the troops. Theresa(cook) had a few extra dollars rolling around along with Elizabeth (Hale). Cassidy knew the landlord at her building and was sure that she could get the teenagers a room that night. So in the dark of night the adults drove to the address that Matt had given them and were shocked to see that their leader in training was living in a dank part of town. The three story gray building had paint chipping off the walls and walking up to the second floor they knocked on the door that said 2b in faded letters. Matt opened the door and was shocked that these were the women he always saw at the restaurant.

"Caleb's changing but you guys probably want to come in and you know lock the door."

"I can see that."

Elizabeth said as she walked in to see that there was a couch facing a wall that was well worn. The kitchen had a stove and rusted over pots that still had the sign of use and Susan cringed along with Yan Lin.

They had both seen that the younger girl had some potential in the art of cooking and Yan Lin even went as far as to allow the girl to cook some nights at the restaurant. Susan allowed the girl entrance to her apartment during certain weekends for training and had seen first hand the talent that Will held in the kitchen as the red head had made a chicken soup from scratch.

"So you guys want to….help us out why?"

Matt asked as Caleb walked out of the room in his Meridan garb. Matt just gapped at him for a moment then he turned to see that the women that he had been looking at were now giant FARRIES!

"Matt calm down. Don't scream. We are guardians of the veil."

Theresa said before the teen boy could even breath.

"So guardians….that means that your good right?"

Yan Lin laughed at how the boy seemed to just be going with it and nodded at him and then summoned a ball of air that revealed an image of Will in her guardian uniform and Matt took in a sharp intake of breath.

"So she's one of you. Along with Irma, and Taranee, and Cordelia, and Hay Lin. I'm betting that they are the younger guardians….Right? And the reason that Will has come home some nights with bruises that she tries to keep me from seeing is because of whatever it is that you do. And you are willing to help us because well you're the good guys right?"

The other guardians were speechless but after a minute they all laughed.

"One thing before we move you Matt…..please don't tell Will that you know that she is a guardian."

Matt nodded and grabbed his boxes of clothing and Will's he didn't care where they were going anywhere was better than where he was living at that moment in time. Maybe if he asked they could help with a few things for Will…

"Look I know that Will's birthday is Thursday but we wanted to get her presents now. You know like maybe some pots and pans. The new apartment has three rooms one for the girls and one for You, and one for Caleb. What I really want to know is do you know Will's clothing size?"

Elizabeth asked. She had made multiple successful investments, and her job as a as a statistics analysis scientist didn't skimp on the pay check. She was making a wonderful salary and had more than enough to buy some clothing for the girl that had saved Cornelia's life multiple times.

"Alright by the time that she gets to the apartment tomorrow we are going to stock up the fridge and have the rooms ready along with some clothing for Will. Is there anything that she prefers?"

Elizabeth asked and Matt only smiled.

"Well she loves jeans and cargo pants. A hoodie would also rock her world we have been saving up to go out cloths shopping but the thing is that well…..the land owner jacked up the rent and …."

Susan wanted to go show the man exactly what she thought about what he was doing to the teenagers. Yan Lin was thinking the same thing and they were both relieved that Cassidy was signing the lease to the apartment for the kids because well….she would have done more than think of doing something rash and violent.

By the time that they reached the restaurant that morning the entire apartment was decorated and more than ready, sporting: clothing for both girls, new pots and pans, a fully stocked fridge, a television, a computer, and some furniture. When they left the apartment, they realized that it gave off a homey aurora and that Will and Elyon would love it there. They left the boys and when they had closed the door they had heard Matt explaining to Caleb what a television was used for.

Walking into the restaurant Susan smiled at the scent of pancakes and they all walked in to see Will carrying a plate full of pancakes out and placing it on the table. Elizabeth watched with wonder as Cornelia broke her ever-present diet to grab two of them and soak them with maple syrup. Will glanced up at the women and smiled as she nodded to the empty chairs.

"I made more than enough for all of us. I'll be right back and grab the rest."

Will said as she stood up and walked out of the room. When they were all seated, the adults were barely able to hold their eyes open but yet buzzing with excitement as they wolfed down their breakfast and laughed. Elyon seemed to have began to let down her walls around the group, Will was happily chatting with Irma, Cornelia was discussing something with Taranee and Hay Lin was trying to make Elyon seem more at home.

All in all everything seemed to be going in an upward motion for everyone.

* * *

So i would like thank the reviewers and let them know that they helped. Also i forgot to do this in the first chapter.

Will used Matt's last name her father had changed it when they moved and since she was only two she couldn't remember it and after her father had beat her she had started using Matt's last name and calling him her brother for a while. Just so we are clear.

Elyon came into some major playage in this chapter and i hope that it was enjoyable. as always

missingyouforever.

oh and just so no one forgets i own nothing......nothing at all.....


End file.
